Fun with Mac
by eyeofdionysus
Summary: A one shot about an encounter with Mac. Disclaimer: I own nothing


Mac one shot  
"Emily! Emily guess what?" You called out to your roommate as you entered the little run down shack you called home. You carried on into what was your living room throwing your bag on the chair. "Emily?" It wasn't like you're friend not to answer you, especially since you knew she was home. You couldn't hear the shower running or any other sounds from the other rooms. You were becoming a little concerned.  
You slowly opened the door to her room. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that was until you saw a pair of feet on the floor at the side of her bed. "Emily!" You gasped as you ran to her side. She was unconscious.

You came back from the hospital exhausted. You just wanted to crawl into your bed and sleep away the last couple of hours.  
Your hand was shaking as you unlocked the door. You flipped the light switch, but nothing. You sighed. You shuffled towards your room. Thankfully the room had a light glow due to the full moon outside. You stood at your window to look up the erie night sky. A shiver ran through you. You instinctively wrapped your arms around yourself when a hand clamped around your mouth.

"Now girlie. We got a little unfinished business" his breath hot on your ear. He spun you quickly, throwing you onto the bed. You tried to get up but he pinned you. He held a knife to you. "Not a sound til I say." All you could do was nod. He smiled at you and you grimaced at the missing teeth.  
He ripped open your shirt, buttons flying everywhere. A rough hand ran down your exposed skin. You shivered involuntarily. Your skirt was lifted up, bunched up like a belt around your waist. Those rough hands made light work of your underwear, which you noticed he lifted to his face before slipping them in his pocket.  
He pulled the top half of his dirty overalls down to reveal an even dirtier white wife beater vest. He leaned over you and you turned your head to avoid his lips. He went for your neck, biting and sucking in a non gentle way. You squirmed under him, but you were over powered. He lifted off you slightly to use the knife to cut the offending object that was your bra away, you gasped and hissed as the knife knicked your skin. He smirked at the little trickle of blood between your breasts. He attacked your breasts with his mouth. Biting and pulling your nipple. You involuntarily arch your back at the sensation. You didn't want to enjoy the feeling, but your body was betraying you. This made him chuckle.  
As one hand and mouth dominated your top half, his other hand was between your legs. Two fingers invaded your core and you screamed out causing him to laugh.  
His other hand left your breast and dug into your hip attempting to hold you in place. You squirmed and bucked into his hand, your body betraying you as you moaned as his fingers worked furiously to bring you to climax.  
You didn't get chance to get your breath back before he pulled you up and pushed you onto your knees in front of him. His dick was out and he tugged on it a couple of times. "Now don't you dare bite girlie" You didn't respond. You heard a smacking sound and a stinging sensation. You realised that he had slapped you. "Ya hear me? No fuckin' bitin'" You nodded and opened your mouth. You began to slowly lick and suck. He grabbed you by the hair and took control so he was fucking your mouth. He moaned and you tried not to choke.  
He pulled out of your mouth and pushed you back onto the back. He thrust into you without warning. You gasped at the sensation. He dug his hands into your hips holding you in place so he could fill you as much as physically possible. One hand then moved to your throat where he began to squeeze. You began to panic and started clawing at him. He slapped you again and this time you could taste blood. You continued to claw at him, but this seems to spur him on.  
His thrusts became faster and more powerful, the hand on your throat became heavier. You were finding it harder to breathe. Your vision blurring. You felt a slap again. "No ya fuckin' don't". His hand was tight around your throat you as he came hard into you. You could only shudder and buck as your own climax followed.  
He pulled out of you and redressed, leaving lying on the bed, a hot, sweaty, slightly bloodied mess.  
You stripped off the remnants of your clothes and wrapped your robe round you. You found him in your kitchen swigging a beer. He watched you from the corner of his eye. "Did you have to knock her out Mac?" He turned and shrugged, pushing you against the counter clearly ready for round two.


End file.
